1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical terminal with lead strain relief means, which is especially suitable for use in the automotive industry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is described in DE-U-8608199.3, an electrical terminal having a longitudinal axis and comprising a mating portion, a wire connecting portion connected to one end of the mating portion and a lead strain relief portion connected to the opposite end of the wire connecting portion, the wire connecting portion being adapted to make electrical connection to the metal core of an insulated electrical lead and the lead strain relief portion comprising a base and upstanding ears adapted to be crimped about the insulation of the lead to restrain axial movement of the lead away from the wire connecting portion.
When crimped to the insulation of the lead, the ears of the lead strain relief portion serve to grip the lead in order to protect the electrical connection between the core of the lead and the wire connecting portion when a tensile force is applied to the lead in a direction away from the wire connecting portion. Such terminals are commonly used in the automotive industry in insulating housings which are adapted to mate with corresponding insulating housing for mating electrical connectors. When an automotive vehicle is being serviced, there is a standing temptation for the service mechanic to disconnect one electrical connector from another by pulling upon the leads of the terminals of the one connector. Especially where the housings of mating connectors are difficult to disengage, the tensile force applied to a lead may well impair its electrical connection with the terminal from which the lead extends. The lead strain relief protection afforded by the lead strain relief portion of the known terminal described above, is solely dependent upon the frictional engagement between the ears of the lead strain relief portion and the insulation of the lead.